Volver a vivir
by pajimi
Summary: que pasaria si Gale regresera al distrito 12? Katniss lo viera pero solo como viejo amigo? Peeta lo mal interpreta todo! Spoliers sinsajo. antes del epilogo
1. Reencuentro

**Volver a vivir**

SPOILERS SINSAJO!

situado antes del epilogo.

personajes de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins!

primer fic que escribo, espero y les guste.

Después de mese metida en mi soledad y tristeza decidí salir al jardín trasero donde nadie me veía, excepto Haymitch al cual no eh visto desde que llegamos al distrito 12. A sae le dio gusto que saliera, ya que al principio había intentado de todo por sacarme al sol ya que decía que estaba muy amarilla pero al ver que me resistía dejo de intentarlo.

Un día llego sae a hacerme el desayuno como siempre, esta vez comí todo lo que me dio, y después le dije:

-voy a cazar

-está bien niña nada mas no llegues después de la cena.

Agarre mi arco y Salí. Por alguna razón llegue al sitio donde me encontraba con Gale ya que no quería ver ese lugar porque sabía que me traería nostalgia después de todo.

Estaba sentada en las rocas limpiando todo lo que había casado, cuando una voz muy familia me hablo.

-hey canip

Rápidamente se me vino a la mente Gale, pero no poda ser Gale estaba en el distrito dos, se olvido de mi, probablemente había ya encontrado una chica (lo cual no me molesta)

Me volví para ver quién era, y ahí estaba parado con la misma ropa de antes sonriéndome. Como siempre no lo oí llegar. Lo único que pudo articular mi boca fue.

-Ga…Gale…

El seguía sonriendo y volvió a repetir

-canip!

No pude más me lance a sus brazos porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido, el era mi amigo, más que mi amigo era como mi hermano mayor. El me abrazo, luego de un momento me soltó y me dijo

-aun sigues viniendo aquí eh

-no encontraba otro lugar mas cómodo y el lago me trae muchos recuerdos tristes.-conteste

Me volví a sentar en la piedra y el se sentó alado de mi. Y los dos juntos empezamos a limpiar las presas sin hablar. Cuando terminamos le dije que si íbamos a mi casa para poder platicar de todo. Gale acepto con mucho ánimo y fuimos.

Por primera vez me sentí así feliz desde que vi a Peeta plantando las primroses. Además Gale era como mi hermano mayor mi familia. Entramos a la casa y le serví un poco de té que sae había dejado del desayuno y comenzamos a hablar.

-bueno Gale dime como te ah ido en el distrito 2?

-muy bien, soy presidente de ese dist… espera como sabes que me fui al distrito dos

-sae me lo dijo desde que llegue del capitolio

-mm, bueno como te decía soy presidente de ese distrito.

-oh que genial Gale, me alegro mucho por ti- y sin más no poder lo abrazo de la alegría de que este bien y además no se haya olvidado de mi.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de mi casa y entra Peeta.

espero y les haya gustado. ¿reviwers? :D

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

pajimi C:


	2. Invitacion

que tal si le metemos un poco de celos y enojo a peeta [:

espero y les guste!

Peeta se quedo parado en el umbral sin decir una palabra, cuando por fin me separe del largo abrazo de Gale vi a Peeta salir por la puerta. Yo Salí corriendo por la misma puerta tras el gritando su nombre a todo pulmón y Gale tras de mí. Llegue a su puerta y comencé a tocar como loca pero él no me abrió. Después de unos 30 minutos de estar sentada en uno de los escalones Gale me abrazo y me dijo:

-vamos catnip, entremos a la casa o si no pescaras un buen resfriado- me puso su chaqueta en los hombros y caminamos hacia mi casa.

Entramos a la casa y Gale me llevo hasta el sofá y me calentó te y me lo dio.

-toma catnip, para que se te paren los nervios.

-gra… gracias Gale- lo único que pude pronunciar. Agarre la taza fuertemente para que se me transmitiera el calor. Gale se sentó en una silla enfrente de mí.

-catnip- dijo Gale- iré a avisarle a mi mama que me quedare contigo, no te puedo dejar sola en este estado.

Salió sin permitir que yo le dijera algo y se fue.

Yo seguía sentada en la misma posición sin moverme aun cuando llego Gale, estaba como es shock, Gale entro y fue directo así mí, me abrazo me subió hasta mi cuarto.

-Gale- por fin pude decir ya que me había acomodado en la cama.

-dime catnip

-donde te quedaras?

-no se probablemente en el sofá- dijo mientras sacaba una cobija de mi closet.

-no Gale, pasaras mucho frio- quédate aquí conmigo.

El me miro perplejo y después dijo. –Estás segura- yo asentí. Entonces el se sentó alado de mí y me abrazo. Espere sentir amor en ese abrazo pero no, simplemente sentí cariño, un cariño que sienten los hermanos mayores.

Será que Gale, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de caza volví a ser el mismo. Con ese pensamiento me dormí. Después de un rato desperté gritando como iba a ser por las pesadillas, sentí un brazo pero no eran de mi Peeta.

Gale estaba dormido, pero cuando sintió mis movimientos se despertó alterado. Después me abrazo mas y me dijo duérmete catnip, yo te cuido y me dio un beso en la cabeza, como hacen los papas a sus hijos.

-Gale, que te trajo de vuelta aquí.- le pregunte y él se puso muy nervioso. –Mañana hablamos de eso catnip- dijo eso y yo me volví a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me fije que no había nadie a mi lado, ¿será que Gale se habrá ido?... me levante de la cama y me vestí con un pantalón y una blusa, me hice mi trenza de siempre, calce mis botas y baje.

Oí voces provenientes de la cocina y me percate de que eran sae y Gale charlando. Gale tomaba café, desde que paylor es presidenta ahora hay café en todos los distritos.

-buenos días- dije en un tono triste.

-buenos días- dijeron Gale y sae.

-niña, aquí está tu desayuno. No podre venir en la tarde así que te dejo comida ya hecha nos vemos mañana.

-claro sae. Hasta mañana- y con eso la acompañe a la puerta.

Desayune con Gale. Casi sin hablar, y la poca charla que tuve con él fue de la nueva tienda que estaban construyendo de ropa.

Después de desayunar, yo recogí la mesa y Gale me ayudo, terminado eso me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al la sala. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar.

-mira Katniss, la razón de la que estoy aquí, parte de que vine a ver a mi familia y a saber cómo estabas tú… vine aa…- se quedo callado y me tomo de las manos de nuevo y siguió hablando. – mira, yo desde un principio supe que le elegirías a él, lo supe desde el momento de que lo viste en aquella entrevista en el capitolio cuando estaba secuestrado.

Rápidamente supe a quien se refería a Peeta.

-así que yo en el dos conocí a una persona, se llama Evanna Lovegood, desde hace dos meses comencé a salir con ella, y pues… -saco de su chaqueta un sobre –me voy a casar con ella- dijo finalmente.

Yo me quede paralizada al oír eso, pero busque en mi interior intentado sentir algo no sé, dolor, odio, celos tristeza, pero el único sentimiento que me invadió fue felicidad. Tome el sobre que me dio Gale con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comencé a leer:

Gale Hawthorne

Evanna Lovegood

Tiene el honor de invitar a usted, a nuestra boda

Que se llevara a cabo el día 17 de marzo del año en curso, en

Avenida 3, casa 76 "A", distrito 2

Esperamos contar con su presencia, ya que usted es muy importante para nosotros.

La invitación era muy bonita. Yo la termine de leer e inmediatamente dije aun con la sonrisa

-que gusto Gale. Te vas a casar!

El también sonreirá. Y por fin dijo

-espero y puedas estar ahí; también traigo dos invitaciones mas una para Haymitch y otra para Peeta- dijo sacándolas de su chaqueta.

Me pareció extraño que trajera para ellos dos, pero después caí en que aunque no se llevaban muy bien, habían estado juntos en algún momento.

Salimos de mi casa en dirección a casa de Haymitch. Abrimos la puerta y fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mí ver a Haymitch sobrio.

-vaya Haymitch y ahora que tienes.

-nada preciosa, solo que decidí bajarle al alcohol por un rato, mientras llega el próximo tren.

Eso si me sorprendió, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hablo.

-vaya Gale no esperaba verte de nuevo en este distrito. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-antier- contesto Gale.

-bueno que se piensan quedar ahí afuera todo el día o qué? pasen!

Entramos a la casa de Haymitch, por lo menos había arreglado un poco su casa.

-¿bueno y a que se debe esta visita?- pregunto mi mentor.

-bueno vine a entregarle esto- estiro el brazo para darle la invitación a Haymtch.

El la leyó y finalmente dijo:

-bueno muchacho cuenta con mi presencia. ¿Va a ver alcohol verdad?

Gale rio y yo le dirigí una mirada fulmínate. –bueno perdón! dijo Haymitch –felicidades muchacho, que seas feliz.

Después de un rato estuvimos platicando sobre el trabajo de Gale, después nos fuimos directo a la casa de Peeta. Yo me puse triste al recordar lo de anoche peo Gale dijo

-tranquila veras que todo estará bien, el se dará cuenta de que todo fue un mal entendido. Me agarro del hombro y tocamos a su puerta el nos abre, esta todo lleno de harina y lleva un delantal, estaba horneando.

-vaya! a que se debe su vista, vienen a restregarme su relación en la cara?- pregunto sarcásticamente con un tono de enojo.

Gale fue el primero en hablar y dijo

-vengo a dejarte la invitación de mi boda.

^^ nos leemos muy pronto.

reviews?

~pajimi [:


	3. Mal entendido

todo es de la mas maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins

Peeta se queda petrificado parado en el marco de su puerta como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Snow…

-peeta?!- dice Gale llamándolo –te encuentras bien?

-si perfectamente y veo que ustedes también; que sean felices- y con eso cierra la puerta de un golpe.

lo único que logro decir es –no Peeta no es lo que piensas- pero ya es muy tarde el ya cerró la puerta y yo lo hago de nuevo, me pongo a llorar en los escalones de su puerta diciendo su nombre… Gale me levanta y me vuelve a llevar a mi casa e igual que ayer me sentó en el sofá y dijo –lo siento Katniss no te quise causar ningún problema con el, de verdad no era mi intención- me dijo sentándose.

-no Gale, no te preocupes- dije acercadome a el, el no tenia el porque sentirse asi ni yo tampoco. ¿Por qué estoy asi?, si no eh hecho nada malo, yo no soy la que me voy a casar con el… me limpio las lagrimas y digo con un tono mas alegre –Gale quieres algo de comer- me dirijo a la cocina y saco algo que comer de la alacena.

-no gracias Katniss me voy a mi casa, no te quiero causar mas problemas con Peeta- dice algo apenado –Peeta- suspiro – no gale, si el quiere creer eso que lo crea tu y yo no hacemos nada malo, nisiquiera yo soy la que me voy a casar contigo- gale me mira ahora confundido.

-Pero Katniss…

-vamos Gale no me vallas a dejar asi, eres mi mejor amigo.

-ok, pero terminando vamos a hablar con Peeta.

-Pero gale…

-Pero nada Katniss esto no se puede quedar asi, Peeta tiene que saberlo…

-gale- lose me gano, porque lo dijoen un tono muy serio – ok. pero quedate a comer

-claro, con gusto.

la comida transcurre muy bien, me cuenta muy bien como conoció e Evanna. después de la comida recojo los platos, agarro mi suéter y vamos a la casa de Haymitch para que nos ayude a que Peeta abra la puerta, porque si Peeta ve que somos nosotros no nos habría y nos ignorara. Haymitch acepta a regañadiente, salimos de su casa y toca su puerta, nosotros estamos escondidos a un lado de su casa. Peeta abre la puerta y dice –Ah hola Haymitch, sabes necesito hablar contigo

-claro Peeta, pero antes de hablar tu y yo, hay alguien mas que quiere hablar contigo…

salimos y vamos hacia el. el trata de cerrar la puerta, pero yo soy mas rápida y le pongo un pie evitando que la cierre.

-peeta, de verdad necesitamos hablar contigo- dice Gale casi en modo de suplica.

Peeta acepta a regañadientes al ver que no me muevo de donde estoy y abre la puerta para poder pasar.

-Vienes Hymitch?

-no chico esto lo tienen que arreglar entre ustedes, yo voy a ver si ya llego el tren del capitolio para mas licor.- y se va

Peeta cierra la puerta y nos indica que tomemos, nosotros nos sentamos en su sofá y el en uno individual enfrente de nostros.

-y bien? pregunta irrtado

-Peeta…- comienzo a decir pero se me quiebra la voz.

-mira Peeta la invitación no es sobre la boda que crees, no es de Katniss y mia…- dice Gale al ver que las lagrimas me amenaaban al salir.

Peeta pone cara de sorprendido y luego se relaga mas.

-Entonces?

-La boda es mia- dice Gale, y de los labios de Peeta sale una pequeña sonrisa. –me casare con alguien del distrtito dos se llama Evanna Lovegood es muy dulce, y me gustaría que fueras, aunque tu y yo no nos tratamos mucho, te aprecio- dijo al ver que nadie decía nada y le entrga la invitación –tambien Katniss y Hymtich ya tiene la suya, asi que los espero aya.

-bueno me tengo que ir, mi tren sale a las 6 y aun me tengo que despedir de mamá.

-Gale te acompañare- le digo levantándome del sillón.

-no hace falta Katniss estoy bien, además tienesmuchas cosas que hablar con Peeta- me da un largo abrazoun beso en la mejilla y se despide de Peeta de un apretón de manos.

nos quedamos solos en la habitación mirándonos, peeta aun con su sonrisa.

-Oye Katniss- dice peeta al ver que yo no decía nada. –Lamento averme enfadado- dice algo apenado. yo solo lo miro y corro a abrazarlo y lo beso en los labios, el sin pernsarlo corresponde al beso… wow, hace mucho que no tocaba esos labios, despuesde separarnos un poco, peeta me pregunta

-¿Por qué ese beso Katniss?

-porque te amo Peeta


End file.
